the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathaniel
Singaporean Has been to almost every island in the Mediterranean. | group29= Settler Group | weeks29= 12 | currentstatus29= Deceased | kills29= 0 | death29= Shot by bandit | season30= A Portmortem November | age30= 35 | profession30= Career Counselor | trait30= Is friends with the mayor. Said to have survived a previous outbreak. | group30= High School Group | weeks30= 30 | currentstatus30= Survived | kills30= 10 | death30= N/A | season31= Beasts of Prey | age31= 7 | profession31= Pet | trait31= Is a cat; Owned by Astrid. | group31= Town Group | weeks31= 10 | currentstatus31= Survived | kills31= 0 | death31= N/A | season32= The Mist | age32= 36 | profession32= Actor | trait32= Owns the mansion; Is a great cook. | group32= Party Group | weeks32= 11 | currentstatus32= Survived | kills32= 0 | death32= N/A | season33= Arkadia | age33= 41 | profession33= Ophthalmic surgeon | trait33= Wears an eyepatch. | group33= Safari Group | weeks33= 13 | currentstatus33= Deceased | kills33= 0 | death33= Stung to death by giant millipedes. | season34= All-Stars 5 | age34= 37 | profession34= Actor | trait34= Is a great cook. | group34= Monaco Group | weeks34= 9 | currentstatus34= Deceased | kills34= 0 | death34= Throat ripped open by Superbia Amarok. | season35= Shuttle 99 | age35= 48 | profession35= Radio operator | trait35= Knows how to repair radios and similar electronics. | group35= Land Group | weeks35= 14 | currentstatus35= Deceased | kills35= 2 | death35= Burned alive by Shuttle 99 | season36= Grey Skies | age36= 25 | profession36= N/A | trait36= Is exceptionally tall. | group36= Jeep One Group | weeks36= 13 | currentstatus36= Survived | kills36= 0 | death36= N/A | season37= Nazo Nara | age37= 25 | profession37= Sleep technician | trait37= Curious about astronomy. | group37= Control Group | weeks37= TBA | currentstatus37= Alive | kills37= TBA | death37= TBA | |}} Nathaniel is a survivor from the After the Dark series. Nathaniel is known for being quiet, but smart. Having acted as a leader figure and worked his group out of puzzles and deadly situations, he eventually proved himself as a solid player, even managing to survive an All-Stars season. Seasons 'Shipwreck' Nathaniel began his After the Dark journey in Shipwreck. Having great traits, he was voted into the Lifeboat Group, where he escaped the sinking ship. The rest of the season he followed the leader, Miguel, being inexperienced. He helped the lifeboat to the island on week 1, and didn't do much until week 4, where he got his throat slit by a wolf when trying to escape the temple. He was mentioned again the week after by Miguel, when asking the group if they should go back and bury him, to which the group declined. 'Jurassic Park' In his second season, Nathaniel was placed in the Beach Group, having seat B2. Day 1 he made it onto the beach, and days 2 and 3 he stayed in a cave the whole day. Day 4 he escaped from the wave like everyone else, and fell into the waterfall after Andrew failed to fix the steering wheel in time. On day 5, Nathaniel went to the town along with Mikey, LeShandria, Wesley and Gretchen. While the later three went to the labs, Nathaniel and Mikey explored the houses. They found out that everything was made of metal, and they also managed to take a light from a lamp post. They then found a fountain with water, and at Nathaniel's suggestion, they filled vases from the houses with water, obtaining water for 8 days. The others in the town also filled vases with water, bringing it to a total of 20 days' water supplies, and then everyone went back to the river to end the day. At day 6, as everyone else but JA and Lucina fled into the river, a T-Rex ate everyone at land, including Nathaniel. 'Burden' TBA '20 Days' TBA 'Hydrophobia' TBA 'Hell's Gate' TBA 'Ib' TBA 'Unrested' TBA 'All-Stars 3' TBA 'First Contact' TBA 'Size Does Matter' TBA 'Burden - Barbados' TBA 'One Posthumous Month' TBA 'Don't Starve' TBA 'Usagi' TBA 'Shrouded in Darkness' TBA 'The Other Side' TBA 'Ice Age' TBA 'Rising Tide' TBA 'Outlast' TBA 'Zero Escape' TBA 'Bloodsport' TBA 'Occupied' TBA 'Stranded' TBA 'All-Stars 4' TBA 'Hivemind' TBA 'Bioshock Infinite' TBA 'The Ruins' TBA 'Monaco' TBA Awards Third Awards Ceremony Trivia *Nathaniel held the record for being the only PC in a group the most cycles in a row, having been alone in the Sotra group from day 19 to day 27 in Burden. **He also held the record for being completely alone, without NPCs, the longest, having been alone from day 21 to day 27, once again in Burden. **The record was later broken by LeShandria in One Posthumous Month, although Nathaniel still holds the record for being alone the most cycles in a row, only counting full cycles, from days 19-26 in Burden. Gallery Nathaniel.png|Regular seasons Na.jpg|All-Stars 3 NathanielHostMetro.png|Metro 2035 (Host) NathanielFC.png|First Contact nathanielhostjtt.png|Journey Through Time (Host) Nathanieltos.png|The Other Side nathanielhosten.png|Endless Night (Host) nathanielST.png|Stranded nathanielAS4.png|All-Stars 4 NathanielHostST.png|Stranger Things (Host) NathanielHM.png|Hivemind NarthHMDay22.png|Hivemind (Day 22) NathanielAPN.png|A Postmortem November NathanielAPN2.png|A Postmortem November (Second Half) NathanielBOP.png|Beasts of Prey NathanielMist.PNG|The Mist NatEyepatch.png|Arkadia NathanielAS5.png|All-Stars 5 NatzoNara.png|Nazo Nara Category:After the Dark